Alice in Skyeward Land
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye and Grant bring the baby home and spend their first night together as a family.


**Title:** Alice in Skyeward Land  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Skyeward with baby Alice  & Philinda  
 **Summary:** Skye and Grant bring the baby home and spend their first night together as a family.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Diane asked for Skyeward bringing baby home and here we are.

"You sure you don't want us to stay?"

Skye barely registered her father's voice and mumbled something in response. Grant was busy lugging in everything from the hospital while Skye rocked Alice in her arms, too entranced by their perfect angel to care about anyone else.

"They've got this, Phil."

"But-"

"Grandpa doesn't want to leave you, no he doesn't. I don't blame him. No, I don't. You're so pretty. Everyone loves you. Yes they do."

Phil Coulson, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., let out an audible whine as his wife shoved him towards the door. "At least let me hold her goodbye, Melinda!"

"Goodnight, baby girl, we'll see you in the morning!" Her mother called and Skye lazily waved goodbye, chuckling when the baby began to snore.

How could a tiny human be this perfect?

"Does she need this many toys?" Grant grumbled, stumbling into the house and dropping the pile of teddy bears in his arms onto the armchair.

Skye gave him a 'look'. Sure, maybe the team had gone overboard with the gifts but honestly, who could blame them? She was the cutest baby in the world, of course they wanted to spoil her.

Grant approached her and held out his arms. Skye pouted but he was firm; she'd had her all morning, it was his turn.

Skye huffed and kissed Alice's little nose before handing her over, keeping one hand on hers, unable to completely let her go.

How did parents do this letting go thing? Skye couldn't even go five minutes without holding her. How was she going to handle her growing up?

Grant held Alice close and kissed Skye with a smile. "Go take a real shower, sweetheart. I've got her and you deserve it."

He had a point. She'd only had a sponge bath and she had pushed another human being out of her body. And she was starving; hospital food sucked. She was too tired to cook but if she knew Jemma, and she did, the fridge was stocked with easy to heat food.

"What about you?"

Grant kissed her again with a smile. "You did all the hard work, I can handle her for a few minutes and heat up dinner. I think Jemma stocked us up for the apocalypse."

Skye smiled and kissed him again and then the baby. It was too bad she'd just had her; she wouldn't mind company in the shower and it would be a long time before they got a full night's sleep let alone time to themselves.

"If she wakes up there's-"

"Breastmilk and extra diapers in her bag; Skye, I know how to take care of our daughter."

She smiled sheepishly and went back to kiss Alice one more time. "Right. Sorry…mommy will be right back, angel. Daddy has you."

"Skye, _go_."

She hesitated for another moment but decided her daughter would love her more if she was showered so she rushed off, taking the fastest shower in the history of showers. She rushed out in one of Grant's t-shirts and her underwear, nearly slipping as she rushed across the wood floor with her wet feet.

Grant looked up from the kitchen table and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill her- _damn_ ," he muttered, looking her over.

Skye's cheeks went red and she rolled her eyes. She was still fat with sagging skin and stretch marks-he had no reason to look at her like that.

"Stop."

"You're lucky there's a baby in my arms."

Skye scoffed and began towel drying her hair as she took a seat, shaking her head at Grant. He'd heated up way too much food and he was currently trying to eat with one arm while holding Alice with the other.

"We need to learn to put her down, don't we?"

They couldn't hold her for the rest of her life.

"Yes, but not today," Grant replied, watching Alice lovingly.

Skye smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I can take her." He shook his head and held up his fork. Skye understood his refusal to hand her over. She happily took a bite and cuddled up to his side, kissing Alice's fist while she chewed. Jemma was an overbearing pain in the ass but man could she cook.

"Is it bad that I'm too tired to reach over and make my own plate?"

Grant shook his head tiredly. "Is it bad that I want to just sleep right here?"

Skye laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "We're never sleeping again."

"Yeah, but she's worth it."

Skye opened one eye and stared down at the baby. "Damn right she is."

She hadn't gotten much sleep in the hospital and she didn't envision herself getting much sleep tonight but she couldn't bear the thought of putting Alice down in her bassinet, even if it meant sleep. She knew she had to sleep when the baby slept but…she was so perfect and peaceful when she slept. Skye couldn't tear her eyes away.

Grant brushed his lips over Skye's forehead. "Come on, let's eat and try to sleep? We both know she's going to wake you up every hour to eat."

Skye groaned and sat up, reaching for a piece of bread. "I guess I should pump some more…" It hurt like hell but Grant was already pretty good with trying his best to let her sleep through feedings; she'd made Alice, so diaper duty was his job but he seemed happy to take midnight feedings as well.

She sighed happily; she loved this idiot man.

Plus, he'd help make their daughter.

Skye would keep him.

"Maybe we should take this to bed with us," Skye suggested, reaching for the entire casserole dish. The moment she stood however-

"It's like she knows," Skye teased, taking Alice from a pouty Grant.

She 'shushed' and rocker her while opening up the buttons on her shirt. She could feel Grant staring at her breasts and ignored him; she didn't have the energy for his libido right now. Once the baby latched on Skye felt something wet on her leg and looked down with a guilty smile.

"Leo, baby, mommy didn't know you were home."

Okay, maybe she did but she didn't want to admit to the dog she'd forgotten about him.

He sniffed at the air and sat back curiously, staring up at the bundle in Skye's arms.

"This is your baby sister, Leo; remember? Mommy had her in her belly."

He barked happily and wagged his tail before taking off, returning with his leash.

Grant squeezed her shoulders from behind and kissed her temple. "I'll take him for a walk and meet you in bed?"

Skye nodded and kissed him as he walked by, watching with a smile as the dog ran around Grant's legs happily, having missed them.

She held Alice with one arm and reached down, taking five big bites of food before carting her off to their bedroom. She had a nursery all set up but for tonight Skye wanted to keep her with them. She could sleep in her crib tomorrow; Skye wasn't ready. She knew what all the books said but the experts could go screw themselves; Skye needed her baby girl with her.

"You know, I think he likes her."

Skye groaned, realizing she'd been nodding off. She looked over to find the dog sniffing the baby on her chest. Once he had it memorized, or whatever it was dogs did, he licked Skye's face happily then moved around in circles, finally settling at Skye's feet protectively, his eyes set on the door.

She chuckled and scratched his ears. "Good boy."

It seemed everyone would be working to keep this baby girl safe.

Grant threw himself into bed and Skye very carefully Alice in-between them, so she could move onto her side and watch her little chest as she slept. The rise and fall was comforting, as was the sound of her tiny snores.

"Great, I have two snorers on my hands," Skye teased.

Grant took her hand and kissed it with a smile. "You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her and then kissed Alice.

"You're both perfect."

Skye shrugged and ran a hand over Alice's tiny hand. "We are; you really lucked out, didn't you?" She teased.

"Yeah, I did," he said seriously.

She smiled, knowing how much he meant it. This man loved her much more than she thought was possible and she loved him just as much. Alice was the product of true love, just like Skye had been.

They were incredibly lucky.

"We should sleep," Grant said, reaching over to brush Skye's cheek.

"But we're not going to."

He smiled and glanced down at their daughter. "We might miss her doing something cute."

"This is very true."

"It's a good thing I have surveillance cameras in the nursery."

"Grant!"

He was worse than her father.

"What? She's the daughter of two spies, Skye; it's either that or we take turns sleeping so we're always with her and never see each other again."

Or have sex again.

Skye appreciated how his brain worked.

"Our family videos are going to be so weird."

He laughed and lifted up Alice, setting her on his chest before pulling Skye against his side. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. This was pretty perfect, she could stay like this forever.

She closed her eyes, every bone in her body aching. She had never been this exhausted in her life. Missions had nothing on dealing with a newborn.

Skye began to drift off again when whines filled the room and she shot up like a bat out of hell. The baby whined, then cooed, kicked her little feet, then stopped, still sleeping peacefully.

"Welcome to the next six months," Grant teased, as if they would get a good night's sleep ever again.

"At least she's worth it?" Skye whined, burying her face in his neck.

Grant kissed the top of Skye's head. "She's worth it."


End file.
